Natatorium of Reflection
by Renegade Zero
Summary: Sequel to 'The Battle'. The motions for the final battle are being prepared. Yet while a Council of War is held, by both humans and pokemon, a dark force comes out of the wood works... and strange events occur...
1. Chapter One

_**Story: Natatorium of Reflection**_

_**Chapter One; Requiem**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. So there. -Runs Off-_**  
  
Dagahra sighed as she watched Mewtwo sulk, it wasn't that she was upset or mad at him for doing so, but it was the only thing he had been doing lately, ever since the body of Angelus had been buried. It was bad enough with Gyaos singing that Laprasian song for the dead or lost. But with Mewtwo sulking, it was getting to everyone. She hadn't seen Garu Garu or Bakugon in a while, and the same went for Kiryu who had gone after them.  
  
"Mewtwo," she started and shifted the egg in her arms before continuing. "I know Angelus nor your mother would want you to continue in wasting away."  
  
Mewtwo ignored the Charizard as he slowly reached out and adjusted the picture on top of the stone that marked the grave of the human. It was an old picture of Angelus, taken after her victory over Brock, which seemed so long ago.. Even longer than the month and a half after her death.  
  
"... Mewtwo?"  
  
Mewtwo looked up, the pain in his eyes so sharp and clear that the Charizard felt her own soul twinge from the look. "I am not waisting away." He halted and turned his gaze back to the picture. "I am preparing."  
  
Dagahra snorted and would have crossed her arms. But she just turned her back to the son of Mew. "Angelus didn't want you to become a killer."  
  
Mewtwo ignored her words, standing up he ignored the urge of his body to stretch and give a yawn from weariness as he turned and walked away from the grave and the female dragon. "She would not have stopped me. I will avenge both her and mother's death."  
  
Dagahra was silent for several moments that seemed to stretch and span an eternity before she let her eyes close. The red dragon of fire felt the same burning anger in her own belly. And unlike her, Mewtwo was not going to attempt to riegn it into controll. He was going to serve justice to the entire human race, be it man, woman or child. And the scary thing was, Dagahra was not going to try and stop him. A new change was coming, and all free pokemon felt it.  
  
The fall of humanity was on the edge of breaking out into a full blown war with heavy casulties on both sides. And the complete and utter genocide of all human kind.  
  
Clutching the egg tighter to her chest, Dagahra needed to talk to her mate. And she needed to talk to him now.

* * *

"This is horrible." A red eyed human began, he shuddered and ran a hand through his hair, trying to ignore the feeling of foreboding that hung in the air. He and several other trainers were conversing about recent events, including the death of one Angelus Draken. His clothing looked frayed even though it was an almost new wardrobe. The cloak had seen better days as it hung lifelessly to the red haired man's shoulders. The black shirt and pants also seemed a little more ragged and torn than normal wear and tear would allow.  
  
"Lance, why is it you always state the obvious?" Satoshi Red muttered as he crossed his arms. A scowl marring his features while he glared down at the computer screen with hard, metallic blue eyes. Light chocolate brown hair was cut short and an old base ball cap sat atop the young man's head. "We all know how bad this could be."  
  
"Satoshi," the twin brother of him began. "I think Lance here meant what lead up to this was horrible." Ash countered as his Pikachu clung to his left shoulder. The mouse pokemon looked smug as it was able to stay out while Satoshi's starter, a Poliwrath wasn't as it liked to fight a little too much.  
  
Satoshi only gave a half shrug. "Well, if the reports are right she got what she deserved. Abuse of pokemon, killing a pokemon of another trainer, threatening a trainer who reacted to save his life after said trainers pokemon put a shield up too prevent Gary Blue's pokemon from being released to battle. I don't see it as a loss really."  
  
Ash scowled and punched his brother in the arm. "Sometimes I wonder why I still claim you as my brother."  
  
Satoshi only quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe because you'd hate to have me as a rival?"  
  
"Boys," Lance intterupted. "That is not what I was calling horrible. The reports I have just recived," he motioned for both to sit in the chairs opposite him and as they sat he continued to explain. "It says that wild pokemon are wreaking havoc all over the lands. And that several trainers have disappeared."  
  
Satoshi gave a thoughtfull sound as he pulled at an imaginary beard on his chin while he went over what Lance had said. "Why would wild pokemon be acting like this, and not pokemon trainers have or own?" Ash asked as he patted Pikachu on the head, earning a soft chaa of delight from the electric mouse.  
  
"We, and I mean we as the league, don't have a clue." Lance muttered as he leaned over his desk heavily, ignoring the computer that continued to show reports of devistation and death in a few small towns scattered across Kanto.

* * *

_Forgive_  
  
The word whispered and fluttered around Mewtwo's head like a butterfly on a rocket. Silent and delicate yet loud and clanging about at the same time. It had been the last thing Angelus had said, and Mewtwo had yet to figure out what Angelus had been trying to say. Forgive her? Or did she forgive him knowing what he was going to do at her death?  
  
Mewtwo didn't know, and he had gone over the word for a month straight after finally getting out of the shock of having to realize Angelus was dead. And she wasn't coming back. A tri fingered hand clenched into a fist and Mewtwo felt emotions raging to escape and get out. But to do that here would most likely blow up part of the underground cave system, or all of it. He glanced up and looked out over the water, a single pokemon inhabited this lake, and that was Gyaos. He had been hiding from his mate for about the same time Mewtwo had been fasting, singing those haunting songs of his. The large cavern was illuminated by a large ball of psychic energy that floated near the celling, before she had died, Naomi had told him this had once been the home of the surviving Mews, which had been just under two dozen in number. His mother had explained the lights were created by the Mew's so as to give them light in the darkness. This in turn caused some forms of plants to grow where they could. Creating a habitat that had over the years brought in wild pokemon from all over. The last of the wild Chansey lived here. The last herd of Lickitung were also here. But the poor things had been forced to inbreed over the last few decades so much, they were now extremely slow and stupid. With pathetic attacks and even more pathetic attitudes. Other sorts of pokemon once common hid here too. It was scary how many species had been thought extint hid out here. Lapras, numbering only fifty in the wild and in captivity, thrived in the lower caverns. Yes they hadn't seen the ocean in their entire lives, but there were atleast a thousand scattered about.  
  
Mewtwo for a moment wondered why Gyaos stayed with Dagahra, if there were eligable females of his own species. Because he would never truely have an offspring that looked like him. But looking at himself, he knew that Gyaos didn't care, he loved Dagahra. Like Naomi hadn't cared how he himself had looked.  
  
And the thought of Naomi brought up not only the pain of her death, but that of the human's. And a few old memories trickled in from the back of his mind and stabbed at his heart.  
  
_"What are you?"  
  
"... Mewtwo."  
  
"Did you save me?"  
  
"... in a way."  
  
"Thankyou."_  
  
Hissing in pain he sat down at the waters edge. He didn't want to remember. Remembering hurt. So why did Gyaos continue to sing for his desceased trainer? As if hearing his thoughts, the Lapras in the middle of the large chilly lake stopped his haunting song and opened his eyes. For a moment, the two stared eachother in the eyes. Equals in so many ways and yet strangely not.  
  
"Why do you sing." Mewtwo asked as he let his feet dangle in the water, watching as a few small Goldeen came up to investigate the things that intruteded in their water that wasn't a water pokemon. Gyaos was silent as he turned and slowly swam over to Mewtwo, his red eyes blank as was his face. For a moment the Lapras was silent and then he answered, his telepathic voice strong and a rich baratone; _I sing to guide her soul to rest. I sing to protect it. I sing to remember so I don't forget her. I sing for her. To remember, honor and cherish the human._  
  
Mewtwo took this in and let his gaze drift away from the Lapras. "I meant, why do you continue in doing so?"  
  
_Because.... she gave me freedom._  
  
At the questioning look Mewtwo gave him, Gyaos sighed and continued. _I was hatched in captivity by humans that knew nothing about how to care for my kind... When Angelus defeated Gary, they gave me to her. She didn't know what to expect a Lapras to look like, as she rarely used the device dubbed 'Pokedex'._

* * *

_"Oh, you.. you are going to take on Giovanni?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "Well, since Gary was so /ikindi in just waltzing out of here, then I guess so."  
  
"Well, here. For your efforts so far," the Scientist thrust a pokeball into her hands and the young woman fumbled to keep from dropping it. "It's a Lapras, we were studing the creature, but he's grown to large for the tanks we have. Will you take him?"  
  
Angelus blinked her blue eyes. "... sure, why not?"_

* * *

Gyaos chuckled softly. _She only saw how seriously I needed a true trainer's help when she battled the human taking over Silph Co. It was against his Nidoking that she summoned me, and boy.. she was mad. She may not have known what to exactly expect, but a half dead pokemon she knew was not normal._

* * *

_"Go Lapras!" Angelus yelled, throwing out the pokeball, not noticing how the chairman or the scientist that had lead her up here paled as the energy beam zoomed out of the red and white sphere and took shape. The pokemon that formed was to say the least pathetic. Giving a cry he collapsed completely, his head tilted as it lay on the floor. Red eyes dulled and almost lifeless as he gasped for breath. Sores dotted his flippers while the lack of muscle growth showed in other area's. He looked half dead, and not getting any better.  
  
Angelus stood there in shock before she growled, not seeing how even Giovanni looked disgusted at the sight of such an abused and mistreated pokemon. But as he looked up and saw the shock the girl was in, he slightly doubted the trainer had done this. Especially when she stormed over to the scientist that had lead her here. "YOU!" Angelus screamed, anger dripping from her voice. "YOU! BASTARD!" A loud smack of flesh striking flesh resounded in the air and a scream followed as Angelus started to assualt the scientist further than the single slap. She went into a rage at the sight of such an abused pokemon.  
  
After several minutes of this. Giovanni decided it was time to leave. "Well... I'll leave you," he started to the Chairman. "To the hands of this lovely trainer. Whom you and your co-workers have so dearly upset. Good day." And with that, he was gone. Leaving Angelus on the war path before she calmed down long enough, stolen several prototype pokeballs as blackmail and vowed for more, and recalled Lapras and summoned her Charizard Dagahra, having the giant fire Dragon blast her a way out so she'd be able to get to Professor Oak's faster. She knew the old coot could help the almost at deaths door pokemon._

* * *

_I barely survived, but Angelus didn't give up on me. And slowly but surely I healed._ Gyaos was interupted by a chuckle. _Angelus only had three pokemon at that point, my mate; Dagahra, Kiryu whom was still a Pikachu. And me. It wasn't untill later she added Bakugon or Garu to the team. She was picky... didn't like the others personalities. Either to eager to battle or to hyper... Didn't want to battle at all_... Gyaos drifted off. Lost in the past as he floated in the water. Mewtwo stayed a moment longer and then stood up, silently thanking Gyaos for giving him a better view on Angelus's character.  
  
Mewtwo let his mind drift, going back to earlier. He let his mind open up, and listened to the babble of the pokemon that made their homes in the cave system that stretched on for miles in all directions. Turning a corner, he caught the thought of a familur someone. Kiryu.  
  
_Moody females. Bloody moody females. It's not safe for a male pokemon anymore..._ Mewtwo heard Kiryu think acidly as he went past the Raichu's hiding place. Mewtwo felt a slight smirk on his face, what the Raichu had said made him remember another memory of the six months Angelus had stayed, training the others here in the caves.  
  
During the first few hours as the day began, he had started to notice Angelus become distressed more and more untill she had finally retreated to one of the smaller cavern's that she shared with her pokemon. When it was around noon time and she still hadn't shown herself, he had gone off searching for her. And found her curled up around her backpack, in evident pain and distress.  
  
He remembered her exact words. 'Mewtwo! Kill me, please, it hurts!' At that he had done what most males do in situations like this. Yelled don't move and had run off to find help. Help came in the form of Dagahra, Bakugon and Garu Garu. From one he thought he had heard the mumbled words of 'late bloomer' and wondered what in the world they meant. As he tried to follow them when they entered the room, Bakugon had been the one to halt him in his tracks with the look she sent him. "You, stay out here. Or else."  
  
And so Mewtwo had stayed. After the first hour he grew bored and went to peek into the room only to have one of them snarl and he was forced to duck with a yelp to barely avoid being struck with a rock. The rest of the three days he paced outside of the entrance, dodging items when thrown. Something wouldn't let him leave, and it wasn't worry. He tried to ignore the knowing looks some of the pokemon gave eachother when he would leave only long enough to take care of his needs, or avoid the wrath of the trio of female monsters.  
  
But looking back now, he guessed they had only trying to help. Dagahra was one of the smartest pokemon out there; even for a Charizard. And while normaly pokemon don't think past the present, most mature females of species think of the future and etc for they could soon be mothers. And prepared mothers held a better chance of having young survive. Dagahra remembered the old lore and myths of Mew's that her parents had told her or others had claimed. How Mews were ancestors of not only the pokemon but the humans too. She had been worried that he, the son of the last Mew would have been affected by the humans hormones. And she had told Bakugon and Garu as they had gone to help Angelus the best they could.  
  
A few other fond memories bubbled to the surface, but he pushed them away before they could affect him noticeably. He had to stay focused, and then he could dwell on the past. Striding quickly through the confusing mass of caves, tunnels, caverns and the underground rivers and lakes, he found himself in the main hall. He remembered the time before Naomi's death.... sometimes he wished it could be that simple again...

* * *

_"Mewtwo," Angelus said, trying to stiffle her laughter as Mewtwo pilfered through her items, interested in trying to figure out what was what. And as he pulled out something he watched as Angelus's face slowly turned an interesting shade of red. Not from anger as he quickly sifted through her emotions, but embaressment.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Angelus was silent and tried not to turn more red than the blush already made her. "Mewtwo um... it's... a bra. And... it's not for pokemon." She said and deftly snatched the item away from him, and the backpack. Stuffing the clothing item back into the item holder.  
  
"What's it do?" He asked innocently enough. Angelus stammered for a moment and then looked at her wrist. "Well, what do you know, I got to leave! Naomi said she had my pokemon waiting with her, well... see you later Mewtwo!" And with that the human had run off. In the wrong direction. Leaving Mewtwo looking puzzled as he watched her run away_.

* * *

Sighing Mewtwo leaned against a wall. It was almost time for the grand meeting to take place. And even though this would be the first time in around thirty years that he had attended the meeting alone, he knew that he'd have to have the aproval of the Councile to do what he wanted. Even though it seemed that some of the pokemon had already begun to revolt. Idly he wondered who'd show up first...


	2. Chapter Two

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Pokemon. But I do however own Rally, Ryan the Blind&Mute trainer duet, and any original characters in this chapter and future chapters._**  
  
_**Chapter Two; Summit**_  
  
Mewtwo didn't have to wait long as they started ariving. The first was the largest of the group, the long green Dragon hissed and cursed as he slowly pulled himself into the chamber. This didn't shock him, but what the Dragon pulled along behind him did. The human sported black hair with light gold tips and bangs. Her eyes were a dark blue that was almost black and she was clothed in a short tank top and tight jeans. She also didn't look too happy about the trip. Slowly sliding from the dragon's neck as he bent down low to allow her to get down, she teetered for a few seconds and then regained her balance. Mewtwo could spot six shiny sphere's that he automatically knew held five pokemon, and his psychic aura could let him know what all but two were as the human steadied herself with the help of the Rayquaza.  
  
"Thank you Shen," she mumbled softly and patted him on the muzzle. As he gave a soft growling purr, large gold eyes turned and glared at Mewtwo. Daring the other legend to say anything. But he didn't, and remained silent. Seeing that they had formed a bond. And he thought he could feel the same with the other two she carried in two other spheres on her belt. Atleast he wouldn't have to worry about Groudon and Kyogre aslong as the human kept them in the spheres.  
  
"Rally," Rayquaza started, voice deep and husky from long years of not using it. "Please go have a seat over there." The human nodded her head and gave him a final pat on the snout before walking the distance over to the far wall, well out of the way of being trampled on by the other legends. But that wasn't the only human dragged in here. Suicune and his brother and sister were next. A small girl with them, atleast five years younger than the other young human female brought. The young human had short light brown hair with a pink bow sticking out to the side, with large chocolate brown eyes and dressed in a small white and blue dress.  
  
Entei, the pokemon the human was riding on, walked over to where the other human was and the two girls hit it off, showing off their pokemon. An Espeon and Umbreon formed, causing the human Mewtwo later learned to be called Molly, to squeal loudly and hug the two Eevee evolutions.  
  
Mewtwo regarded the three elemental beast felines as they stared at him with guarded looks. "We have made our choice." Suicune said simply. And that was that. The rest of the councile soon filed in, showing their votes by also coming with a single human that they deemed worthy enough to spare. Curiously Mewtwo noted there was only a few males in the bunch. One of which was a very nervous looking man named Ryan Sun, blue haired and black eyed, he had unfortunately been unlucky enough to find Jirachi. And well, the young pokemon had a crush the size of a Wailord on the human. The second seemed to be a red haired and eyed fellow that Ho-oh had brought, the female that appeared to either be someone he cared for or was atleast less indifferent about clung to his arm, blue eyes and hair giving her the look of complete innocence, she had been brought by Lugia. Latios and Latias had also brought a human apiece, the male sibling had appeared with a human by the name of Ruby, with white hair and green eyes. He had an attitude that could have been better. And the minute he set eyes on the female the Latias had brought (Sapphire) the two had started to bicker like there wasn't a tomorrow. The Regi's stood silent in the background, the human's they had brought were a set of twin's, one blind. The other mute. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres had also appeared with humans. But Mewtwo didn't pay much attention to them past noting that like what the Regi's brought, they were female; save for one that was a boy.  
  
"Where is Celebi?" Mewtwo asked as he pushed himself off of the wall and walked forward calmly. The eldest member; Ho-oh (not the first but a direct descendant) shook her head. "I have no idea. I met up with him while passing over his forest, but he declined in giving an answer. Wanting to stay out of the fight."  
  
Mewtwo took this in and carefully went over his next few words. "So, you have all decided?"  
  
"Yes," Rayquaza was the first to speak up. "We brought the humans we see fit in saving. And any others will be kept safe by their pokemon."  
  
"How so?" Mewtwo asked.  
  
Rayquaza grinned evily and the large green Dragon showed a mean looking set of canines. "Because, their pokemon will not fight back. They won't have become mindless slaves."  
  
_Like you?_ The normaly silent Latios shot out, his crimson eyes showing off no emotion on his blank face. Rayquaza glared silently and then hissed, about to lash out when Jirachi appeared. "Now now," he began, scolding them like he was their elder. And, in a way he was. "Rayquaza has a point Latios. True friendship will allow a pokemon and human to fight together, not become a master and slave like most humans try to achive."  
  
Latios was silent, and Jirachi took this as a good sign as he pushed the crested helmet of his back up, hoping it wouldn't slide down again. Turning, he pointed a finger at Rayquaza. "And you, don't be so touchy."  
  
Rayquaza, in a burst of childlike rage, stuck his tounge out at Jirachi and the steel psychic type 's face was overcome by a affronted look at this act. "Oh, you are such an imature Dragon."  
  
"No, more like spoiled..." came from the human Rally before she made herself busy in talking to Marina so she could innocently claim later she did not see Shen's blazing glare at her back.  
  
"Alright, settle down," Mewtwo began. "We have more important matters to discuss now..."

* * *

Ash was fidgeting again. But it wasn't his fault, well. It slightly was ihis/i fault. But not directly. Lance had finished briefing him and his brother; Satoshi, on what was happening. But Ash like normal had gotten bored, and wandered off. Which lead to him getting a brow beating from his elder brother. He of course didn't stand there and take it, and a fight breaking out. Now Nurse Joy was taking care of his black eye while Satoshi was checked out for a few bruises on his arm and chest.  
  
"Mister Red, please stop fidgeting!" Nurse Joy scolded as she applied a bit more of her healing concotion to Ash Red's left eye, the boy mumbled an apology and tried to stay still. Pikachu sat on the back of a chair and watched as his trainer was being taken care of. He flicked an ear to the left while the other stayed forward. He hadn't really understood the human's words, as like with most basic pokemon humans owned, he was young. Barely two years old, and had only been with Ash for a single year. But he had caught the emotions behind what the humans had been talking between themselves.  
  
And Pikachu didn't like how those emotions all added up. No siree, he did not.

* * *

But unknown to the humans, or even the legendaries as they discussed amongst themselves, another force had appeared. And it was taking the fight into it's own hands. But it wasn't stopping at the death of humans. No, it wanted to also destroy the pokemon too. Every single last one.  
  
The sound of laughter reached what could be deamed the pokemon's hearing orafice. Slowly it turned, and silently stalked through the darkness of the shadows in the forest. Carefully pushing branches out of it's way and making sure it didn't make more noise than something the wind would do. It was stalking what laughed.  
  
Soon enough, the creature found it's prey, a small human child playing with a young Vulpix kit; which still sported a single white tail. The fire fox would rear up on it's hind paws and balance there, causing it's young master to giggle and hug his fire kitsune soundly before letting go so the young pokemon could act like a brave protecter should. Raising an arm/tentacle, it shifted the ending to that of something needle sharp. Slowly the limb slpit into twin red whips and the expresionless face slowly lit up with something akin to delight.  
  
The Vulpix wagged it's single tail as the child patted the pokemon's head. Neither saw the attack that came. The child registered something striking him in the back, and dimly, he looked down and saw a long red spike like object sticking out of his chest, covered in red sticky water.. then it was gone and the boy fell onto his back. He dully heard a outraged yip from the Vulpix before it turned into a pained yelp and then silence.  
  
Then nothing.  
  
The being looked over the two dead bodies and if it had been able to grin, it would have. But it's master was calling it back, and for today the need for senseless slaughter was satisfied, even as the mothers of both started to head in his direction when their children hadn't returned yet. They only found two very dead bodies, but no traces or clues as to what did it.

* * *

A very heated fight had broken out between Articuno and Zapdos; water and electricity was flying everywhere when Jirachi took pause and his bright gold eyes went wide. "Did anyone feel that!?"  
  
Ignoring the two titans battling infront of him, Mewtwo turned to Jirachi. "No, what did you feel?"  
  
Jirachi mused for a few minutes, his eyes dark from worry and something else. "I don't know... I'm not sure. All of a sudden I felt as... oh, never mind. It's gone. For all I know it could have been gas."  
  
Latios made a face at this and then frowned. _Really Jirachi, we needed to hear that._  
  
Jirachi grinned. "Glad I could help and make ya happy!" He beamed and made a small show of a bow which caused a few of the beings attending the meeting to stiffle laughter or giggles. Someone snorted and claimed to have sneezed, not laughed. No one questioned the one that made the claim.  
  
"Okay, well. I've had enough talking for one day." Raikou stated as she gave her head a toss, sending her violet mane cascading like water down the other side of her body. She quickly walked over to where the human's milled about and gathered Molly up carefully, making sure her giant canine saber like teeth didn't cut into the human's flesh as she grabbed the material of the dress to pick Molly up. Molly waved by as she was toted off by Raikou whom was quickly followed after by Entei and Suicune.  
  
"I'm hungry." Marina stated, and dragged the boy Mewtwo had learned was called Silver, off in a different direction. Lugia chuckled as he followed after the pair as Ho-oh complained how one human could be so oblivious to everything. Ignoring the glare shot to her by Silver and the questioning look from Marina. "Oh shush you fuddy duddy," Lugia scolded jokingly. Ho-oh only rolled her eyes and they too were gone.  
  
Mewtwo felt a twinge of pain in his chest from the inane bantering of the legends and the humans. Turning he left the room, intent on reaching one of the exits to watch the sun set, and try to put the pain behind him. Unknowingly to Mewtwo, he was followed...

* * *

Rally watched as Mewtwo looked out over the sun setting in the distance, this entrance was one of the few secluded and safe places for pokemon to come and go without being spotted by humans. Slowly the black haired human approached the psychic pokemon. "So.. was she pretty?" Rally asked out of the blue. Mewtwo started, not hearing her walk up behind him. Turning, and calming his frantically beating heart, he stared at the human.  
  
"Her who?"  
  
Rally gave a small knowing smile. "I've seen that look on my own... guardians. Whenever I ask a question that I should already know the answer too, or do something smart, or other little things. So, was she pretty? Your human."  
  
Mewtwo absently nodded his head. "I think... er what I mean.. well.."  
  
Rally nodded her head. "I know how that feels. I love my guys, but I really can't tell them that, can I? I mean, it's taboo enough to hold those emotions for something not of my own species." A faint smile lit Rally's face. "For now it's enough to know that they care for me."  
  
"I wouldn't expect that from Groudon."  
  
Rally was silent, her eyes held a far away look as she watched the sunset. "I thought so too. Untill Ryuusei rescued me."  
  
The silence that followed stretched on, but it wasn't unwelcome or akward. More along the lines of the other knowing how the other felt in their own way about the situation they were in. And then Mewtwo spoke up; "You would have liked her."  
  
"I think so too."  
  
The silence came down again, and it was also Mewtwo that broke it like the first time; "How can you stand knowing that most of your race is going to be killed?"  
  
Rally didn't answer right away, and it looked like she was searching for the right answer. After a few minutes, she finally spoke up. "Because, Shen said that the good ones will be spared. And also, some people do deserve to die. Like my half brother."  
  
Mewtwo was stunned that someone could hate his or her own family so much. "Why?"  
  
"Remember how I said Ryuusei saved me? ... that's why."  
  
Mewtwo knew the human wouldn't speak more on the subject so he let it drop gracefully. Yawning, Rally stretched. "Well, it's late. I'm gonna go find Shen and snag a place to sleep before the good spots all get taken." She turned and gave a small wave of her hand. "See ya, Mewtwo."  
  
Mewtwo watched the human leave and then turned his gaze back to the sinking sun, watching as the mirade of colors swam in the sky, pinks, blues. Purples, reds and golds lit up the sky as at the edge a swath of inky blackness encroached on the colors, making it seem as if they were being eaten. Or as his mother had said, just going to bed. To return tomorrow to begin all over again.  
  
But some things were never going to return.  
  
Bowing his head, the psychic cat turned his back to the show of colors and walked back into the caves.

* * *

Dagahra scowled as she glared at Gyaos. "Gyaos," she began, her voice a rough growl and the Lapras looked nervous. "Why do you hide yourself from everyone, including me. Your mate, and soon to be boy or girl-child?"  
  
Gyaos turned his head, staring at the water as if it would supply the answer. For a good minute nothing happened and then he spoke. "Because, I must guide her soul."  
  
"Who's soul?" Dagahra questioned, her tail sliding over the damp rocks and causing a rough scraping sound to fill the air as she turned to face Gyaos better.  
  
"Her's." And he turned his back to Dagahra, quickly swimming away from the fire lizard. Dagahra stood there for a few minutes and growled. Cursing she turned and stormed away. Fine, if Gyaos wanted to act like that, fine! She would take care of her child by herself. And with Bakugon and Garu Garu's help too.  
  
That made her briefly wonder where they and Kiryu were, but she shoved it aside. She needed to go somewhere to fume silently by herself. Least she attack some innocent passerby.

* * *

The red and green form swiftly moved along, eagerly returning to it's masters beck and call. It's long legs ended in sharp points while a single large scythe like growth of bone jutted from what could be deemed it's knee.Four long red and green vine like limbs twisted and curled around one another, having to be pulled up a few inches to keep from dragging on the cold rocky terrain. It's face was oval, but a trio of skin covered bone spiked out from the top and sides of it's head. The body was hour-glass shaped and in the center was an indintation and a large crystal like gem.  
  
When it had about halfway reached it's destination, two others almost identical in coloration and builed filled in behind. One looked like it wore a suit of armor instead, while the other looked stripped down to the bare necesity. These were the Deoxys Trio. Attack, Defence and Speed. Minions of the one that created them; the original Deoxys. While the three were powerfull, they had no souls and barely any minds of their own.  
  
Their master was the one that had created them from it's own flesh and blood. Splicing them from himself, and the gem that gave him life. He was the true Deoxys, able to shift his form into any of those his 'children' wore, or clone himself into shadow copies, with even half the power of himself, they were devistating.  
  
But he had been forced to bide his time for five centuries as that damned Mew; Naomi kept stalling his plan from the start. Then she had attacked him, stole his information on genetic manipulation when he had created this form for himself. And then bore that damned son of hers. Just as strong as his children in every way possible. He was just as strong, fast and held just as much stamina and brain power.  
  
Deoxys was to say the least; pissed off.  
  
And there he was, sitting on a throne fit for a king. Jewels and precious metals embeded deeply into the white granite that formed the royal looking chair. A tentacle like arm twisted and twitched slowly on his left side while a strong and powerful looking arm supporting a crude hand with three finger's clenched the arm of the chair, digging gouges into the stone. Cruel black eyes locked onto the three.  
  
_Did you find where he is hiding?_  
  
_'No master.'_ they corused out in sequence. The crude hand clenched into a fist and Deoxys growled and narrowed ebony eyes. _You disappoint me, children._ Snapped out Deoxys. He had been so close. Getting the human to kill not only Mew, but that human had been so easy! Mewtwo should be going on the cold blooded rampaging warpath that the pokemon should have from the begining!  
  
Deoxys did not understand it, how could the perfect killing machine go from a cruel bastard to something so pathetic? Deoxys suddenly twitched, but it looked more like a spasam as realization dawned on him. It had been that human girl! That damned little human had twisted Mewtwo into the moral direction! Damn those creatures called humans, and pokemon too!  
  
Hissing curses in his native tounge, he stood up. He was Deoxys: the plauge of the universe. Wherever he went, everything died. Even the heavens feared him and now, because of a single human, his whole plan could be ruined. Because if he and Mewtwo fought one on one, or if his sons fought one on one with the creature, Mewtwo would win.  
  
And if he pushed his plan to much into action, not only would the humans grow even more suspisious, and pokemon; but that bastard son of Mew could get wind of it. And after all his moaning and mourning the death of mother and friend, he would be back to how he was before.  
  
Deoxys needed time to brew something. Something that would sway the tide in his favor... 


	3. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: Dun own pokemon. Don't own anything related to pokemon. I only own my original characters and plots.**_

_**Chapter Three: Filler**_  
  
The night was going by peacefully enough. But a few beings were unable to sleep, and had found better ways to pass the time. Rally had woken up five hours after falling asleep, and it was a good three hours untill sunrise so she looked like the walking dead as she stumbled about yawning every five minutes. Wobbling about as she shuffled to try and find a more quiter place to sleep. But the poor girl was so out of it, her brain hadn't yet realized her body was walking into a wall. And when it finally did, she only moved a few inches to the side and tried again.  
  
"Now that, is a sad sight." Moltres commented as she watched from her corner. Rayquaza only scowled at the bird before he turned worried eyes back to the almost sleep walking human. Which had seemed to have fallen asleep, standing up. Moltres snickered as a soft snoring wafted into the air and it wasn't from Mina Embyr, her human that slept beside her, using one of the fire birds wings as a blanket of sorts. Sighing Rayquaza pushed himself up and half slithered, half floated over to the human. Carefully he lined his giant head up and gave the human a nudge. Sending Rally tumbling backwards and onto his muzzle. Rally shifted her wieght and mumbled something before she was still and drifting back into a deeper sleep.  
  
But Rayquaza wasn't the only one with troubles.  
  
"Hit me." A red haired male muttered as he discarded a card from his hand. He tried to ignore the two snickering females on the other side of the make shift table. Well, one was laughing the other looked like she would have. These were the twins the Regi's had brought; Julia Ulysa and her sister Jill. Julia was blind, her sister Jill, was mute. And together they were ganging up on him and winning in this poker. Atleast he hadn't been stupid enough to try strip poker. But it had been fun watching Ryan Sun lose everything but his boxers to this dangerous duo.  
  
"I have a question," Silver started as the two girls gave themselves new cards.  
  
"And?" Julia asked, looking in his general direction as her sister went over her cards, helping her 'see' which was the best way to go for with her hand. "How do you tell what Jill says? I mean sign language would be redundant."  
  
Julia laughed softly and fumbled for her hand back from Jill. "Dunno really. We just kinda know what the other thinks or need. Hell, sometimes when I dream. I see things Jill has seen. Colors and all." Smirking she set down her cards and Silver groaned. "Full house." She sing sang as Jill's eyes danced with mirth. "I give up, I wanna still have enough to buy a pokeball." Silver groused, but it was all hot air as he made a show of gathering up his measily winnings, which was nothing more than random items they had scrounged from their packs and off the others. As Silver wandered slowly to where Lugia and Ho-oh were resting side by side, and Marina splayed out ontop of Lugia like a dead thing while sleeping, Silver's mind travled back to the twins. They didn't let their disabilities show really, and weren't psychotic acting to eachother like he had heard twins could be. He guessed they must have evolved a symbiosis off one another to survive in this world. Because sign language wasn't that vast of a knowledge, and training pokemon for the blind was expensive, even if the pokemon were willing. So what did aide the blind was next to nothing. And Brail, well, few books were around today.  
  
"Uh-huh." A strong voice whispered out and Silver found himself blocked by a sleepy eyed head of Lugia. "You are male. I don't trust you. Sleep there." And with that he returned his head to back under his wing and Silver sighed. Eyeing Marina one last time he moved over to Ho-oh, and settled beside her. The bird crooned softly as she felt his wieght settle down by her left wing and her slumber went from light and restless, to deep and peacefull. Crossing his arms, Silver sighed. The Lugia it seemed didn't trust him... but Silver didn't blame him.  
  
In another of the smaller caverns taken as sleeping quarters, Ruby and Sapphire seemed to have gotten over their fighting. Atleast long enough to sleep. They had tried to see who could stay up the longest and ended up falling asleep at almost the same time. Sapphire had fallen onto Ruby, sending both tumbling to the ground. Latios only shook his head as his little sister breathed in and out slowly as she slept. Unaware to anything in her rest.  
  
Articuno was having simalur troubles. But this was because his human was a sleep walker. So this left the Ice bird with trailing after the young man as he stumbled about, orange eyes wide open and yet really seeing nothing as his mussed black hair obscured half his face from view while the shadows hid the rest.  
  
The bird of ice followed the human carefully. Wings tucked tightly to his side and long tail plumage pulled up as far as he could hold it. Leaving the last foot to drag on the ground. But it'd be easier to clean than the whole seven feet. He was lucky, he mused, that Lan had chosen the larger passageways to wander around in his sleep. And thankfully only circled around the place they'd chosen to stay and take their rest in.

* * *

Deoxys stared at what he had just created. But it was another disapointment. The pile of flesh only quivered, no true life to it. If the pokemon like creature could have shown displeasure on his face, he would have, growling psychically he summoned Speed, to get rid of the waste. Watching as his third 'child' came to do so, Deoxys stormed off, spike like legs jabbing down several inches into the rock as he let his anger show.  
  
_Attack, Defend. Come._ Deoxys snarled as he came to the main chamber. As quickly as they could, the two appeared before Deoxys and knelt. Showing the DNA virus the respect he demanded, and the show of how much power he held over them._ Attack, you shall strike the human city here,_ and Deoxys pointed at several scribbles that no human or pokemon could begin to comprehend. _Defend. I want you to-_ but Deoxys was cut off as a loud cry erupted from where Speed had been and a red form came tearing out from the back room, one tentacle was burned off, and another was simply torn of. Crying a howl of pain, the speed Deoxys dove behind his defensive brother for protection.  
  
_What happened!?_ Deoxys demanded from the whimpering sad excuse of his 'child'. The speed Deoxys raised one of his remaining arm tentacles and pointed. _'i'It... it attacked!'_  
  
Mentally curling a lip in disgust at the actions of the pathetic excuse of his own flesh and blood he turned. And was surprised to come face to face with what had seemed to form from what he had assumed was a wasted attempt. The creature looked exactly like himself. Only the color was gold where he was red, and a brighter green.  
  
It made a soft noise and tiltes it's head to the side, bright crimson eyes stared deep into Deoxys's ebony orbs. And if Deoxys could smile, he would have. This was no half minded imbicile like the trio. _My my my,_ he began and slowly laid his arm on the shoulders of the golden virus. The clone blinked it's eyes and a tendrill of thought came to him. The original Deoxys grinned widely._ Yes you may. Child... Have fun.  
_  
The gold Deoxys chirruped and turned to the trio. They gave puzzled queries, not realizing what their own 'father' had done to seal their fates...

* * *

"I can't believe it. Well, I can. But... you know." Suicune remarked as he stared at the wall, watching as water dripped off of it and slid to the floor. Zapdos was silent as she sat beside the water cat. "I mean, I'm not sad about the human's being taken care of. But still."  
  
Zapdos only gave a shake of her spiny feathers. "Oh shut it, Suicune. The humans have grown into an arrogant, vile race. And with the exception of the lucky few, deserve to die off." Suicune only shot Zapdos a look of disbelief. "Don't look at me like that, feline. I have seen empires rise and fall. Entire species wiped out. Including the ancestors of the Mew's themselves." She halted and shifted, a yawn escaping her. "Now, if I have aliviated your need to understand the human's being wiped off the face of earth, good night." And with that she shifted again and stuck her head underneath her right wing, efectivly shutting out the world and the discussion with Suicune.  
  
But dawn was swiftly aproaching, and like good little boys and girls, the humans were finally waking up. Or cursing the thing known as morning and going back to sleep. Or down right sending evil glares at the morning people.  
  
"Coffee... need.. Caffine." Ryan mumbled as he walked into another person much in the state like him. Turning around, he shuffled forwards and bumped right into a wall. Well, while this was a small personal hell to the few humans that needed some java for a get-up-and-go burst of energy, but it was providing some fun and entertainment for the more awake and less dependant on coffee humans and pokemon.  
  
Rally yawned so deep, she felt like the top of her head was about to fall off. "Morning!" Marina chirped out and someone groaned behind Rally. "Please, no cheerfullness this early. Please." Rally yawned again as the person said this and rubbed at her eyes sleepily. Marina pouted a moment before she spotted Silver and all but ran over three people to get to him. Rally felt the speaker lean forward and tap her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"She got it bad." Mina told her and Rally nodded absently as she yawned yet again. Rally wasn't really listening to the red haired girl as she stretched and let out another yawn, for she was contemplating on wether or not returning to dream land for another hours of sleep or so. But something inside rebled at the idea, as if it knew something was going to happen. And as something coughed, loudly, and most turned to look, they saw Mewtwo. And it seemed he wanted to speak...

* * *

A trainer sighed and kicked a stone out of her path. She had tried to obtain a pokemon from the Professor, only to learn that even though she'd been on time, he'd been unable to give her a pokemon. It seemed something had happened and they weren't allowed to let any new trainers start their journies untill it was over. She gave another sigh, not believing her luck, and pushed a strand of dark brown hair out of her face while her eyes stayed hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. She couldn't stand her luck sometimes. She'd had to wait untill being eighteen to obtain her liscence, and now was going to never get a pokemon.  
  
As she travled down the path that should have been safe. Would have been safe, or safer if she had a pokemon, the girl stumbled onto something that scared the shit out of her and made her run for cover. On the road was a pokemon. Or.. something that looked like a pokemon. The thing was passed out, with it's red skin it was hard to tell if that was really blood or not, but in other places it was easy, the liquid that ozzed from cuts ranged from a vile purple to a dark crimson. Slowly she came out from behind the tree. Slowly she stumbled over to it. Carefully she extended the arm holding a stick and poked it. When it didn't respond, she knelt and placed a hand on the pokemon, and turned it over.  
  
Gasping as something seemed to shoot through her, the young woman gave a cry of pain and fell over onto her side. Not wanting to believe it. Trying to shut her memories away. But it was too late, the young woman remembered everything. How could she forget something like this? For so long? Glaring at the thing she somehow knew was a Deoxys she kicked it. "Don't you dare die on me! You have things to ans-" She halted when a whimpering sound came from the creature. She nudged it again with her shoed foot and the thing curled in on itself. It was so pathetic and beaten down she couldn't help but feel sorry for it. "And this is how we got into the mess in the first place."  
  
Pulling herself up she staggered about, almost falling over again. Grunting as she stood up and heard her back snap in a few places, the young woman winced before she slowly bent down and grabbed the spiked red creature by two tentacles that remained on it's right side. "Alright buddy, you have some explaining to do." She dragged the thing away quickly, eyes darting around. Knowing that if this was around, the first Deoxys might not be far off. And that was all she needed. To be caught in a trap.

* * *

"So you want to start the war now?" Raikou asked, her eyes narrowed as she let her claws scrape against the stone floor. Mewtwo only nodded his head once before speaking. "I will not force you to join in if you don't want too. But I plan on striking now. Before the humans have time to prepare."  
  
"You have a point." Rayquaza said thoughtfully while scratching his chin. "But it could be dangerous-"  
  
"That is why we are going to do it. The humans will stay here. They will be safe enough, and with both Groudon and Kyogre staying here, behind with the human over there, nothing would dare intrude upon my domain." Mewtwo interupted, halting Rayquaza before he could get into a rant.  
  
_If there is nothing left to fight over, I am leaving my sister behind to stay here._ Latios voiced, his sister looked saddend, but slowly floated away from her brother when he pointed out for her to wait behind. Her golden eyes filled with worry and a look that said she didn't want to leave her brother, but the psychic dragon bird did as she was bid too by her brother.  
  
"So how are we going to do this?" Lugia asked, and was answered quickly by Mewtwo. "We will split into three groups, each taking a section of Kanto, Hoenn or Johto. The flyers or psychics will be split amongst the teams so one can get over the mountains seperating Kanto and Johto, and the other can get to Hoenn."  
  
After much squabbling, fussing and fighting, Mewtwo finally (with the aide of the humans) got the pokemon to settle into their groups. Mewtwo was stuck both Zapdos and Suicune, the two that seemed to love bickering between themselves, Ho-oh and Suicune's sister; Raikou. Lugia's team featured himself, Entei, Regice, Moltres and her brother Articuno. The others; Rayquaza, Latios, Regirock, Jirachi and Registeel.  
  
Molly waved bye to the three cats as the three teams of pokemon left in seperate directions to a trio of exits leading in the ways they'd be off in. "Anyone up for a game of Marco-Polo?"  
  
A courus of moans came into the air. "No, Lan." 


End file.
